Christmas Makes Her Cuddly
by Cehsja
Summary: Early Conby REPOSTED FOR CHRISTMAS. Jenny has planned a gift exchange and Christmas Carolling trip for the ARC, but Connor doesn't want to move from his chair. Just a Quick One-Shot


**This is a repost of last year's Christmas Story, since I didn't have time to write a new one this year. Hope you enjoy reading it again anyway ;)**

Sometimes Connor was surprised that Abby even let him live with her. After all, she didn't seem to like him very much, which really sorta sucked since he was in love with her.

"He's not my boyfriend," she'd said to Lucien in a disgusted tone, minutes after he'd saved her life and told her that he loved her.

When he'd offered his hand to her when she was nervous she'd asked, "And how is that supposed to make me feel better?"

And when he'd suggested they huddle together for warmth, she'd simply looked at him as though he'd lost his marbles.

So when they had both arrived late to the Christmas Extravaganza that Jenny was hosting at the ARC and found there weren't enough chairs left, he'd fully expected Abby to shoot him down again when he'd half-jokingly suggested she sit on his lap.

Except, she hadn't. To his amazement, she'd smiled at him and plonked herself down sideways across his legs. "Thanks, Con," she said.

"Any time," Connor barely managed to reply in his surprise. He noticed that he wasn't the only surprised person in the room.

He quickly put his hands on the chair's armrest and gripped them so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He wanted to make sure that he didn't do anything stupid to cause her to get up and leave. Maybe if he sat really still she'd forget where she was and stay there for a long time.

"What do you prefer, Con?" Nick asked him suddenly.

Connor frowned. Obviously he had missed what they were talking about.

Stephen chuckled, "Ha! I think Connor's a bit distracted at the moment. Someone wanna repeat the question for him?"

Abby's right hand came to rest over Connor's left one. She gently loosened his grip on the armrest and entwined her fingers with his. "He asked," she said, "If you want to do the gift exchange before or after we go out Christmas Carolling in the neighbourhood."

"Oh. Before," Connor replied quickly. He was definitely all for avoiding standing up for as long as possible.

"Before it is," Jenny said, smiling.

"You know," Nick said, looking at Abby, "I could go find you a chair if you want."

Connor glared at Nick, for the first time ever feeling rather annoyed with his favourite professor.

"S'alright, I'm fine here. Thanks for the offer though," Abby said.

Connor stared at her in disbelief, ignoring the few snickers that went around the room. He was too focused on Abby. Her hand was still in his, and her thumb was gently stroking the back of his. Connor took a deep breath and decided to take a risk. He moved his other hand slowly from the opposite armrest and placed it around her waist. Then he waited for her to scold him, but she simply smiled and snuggled close to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Cute," Stephen commented dryly.

"Okay," Jenny said, "Let's begin." She began calling people up to collect their gifts which had been placed under the ARC Christmas tree that morning. "Connor, Abby, aren't you guys gonna come get yours?"

There were even more snickers this time.

"They seem a bit preoccupied," Lester commented as he strolled forth to pick up his gifts.

"Show some spirit Lester, and bring them to us?" Connor suggested hopefully.

"Do I look like your slave?"

"C'mon, Con," Abby replied, "We can always cuddle again in a moment."

Connor blushed but grinned at the same time.

"No, no, never mind," Lester sighed, "Stay put then. Stephen, fetch their gifts for them, would you?"

Stephen raised his eyebrow, but complied with his boss' wishes.

"Here," he said, "Plopping the pile down on top of Abby. "That's both of yours. Connor, you have one less than everybody else."

"What? Why? Who didn't get me a gift?" Connor protested.

Abby looked up at him, "Sorry, Con, I did get you one, but it was so much better than the one I got everyone else so I wanted to save it for Christmas Day. It's under our tree at home."

"Oh," Connor grinned at her, "I can live with that then. Now pass me my gifts, would you, Abs? Some of those are mine ya know?"

Abby giggled and handed him a few. He found a new fedora from Lester, a video game from Stephen, five pairs of fingerless gloves from Jenny and some dinosaur models from Nick. "Thanks you all!" He grinned happily before carefully leaning down to place all his gifts on the floor and wrapping his arm back around Abby.

Abby placed her gifts with his, except for the plush lizard toy he'd gotten her. She hugged it close to her and leaned back to kiss Connor's cheek. "Thanks Connor! I love it!"

Connor was starting to think he might be dreaming, actually. He glanced around and saw that everyone was still thanking each other for gifts and then whispered to Abby, "Abby, why are you so cuddly tonight?"

He hoped he wasn't breaking the spell or saying anything that would cause her to leave, but his curiosity was driving him crazy and he had to know. Abby smiled and shrugged, "I love Christmas, puts me in a good mood, you know."

"Abby, we should leave up our Christmas decorations all year round, yeah?"

Abby chuckled, "I don't know about that, Connor, but Christmas isn't my only love yeah? There's other ways to get me in a good mood."

"Like what?" Connor asked eagerly.

Abby shook her head, "You'll just have to figure that out on your own."

Connor groaned, "That sounds difficult."

"You're brilliant, Connor, you'll get it."

Connor smiled. He loved it when Abby said he was brilliant. To be honest, he loved it when anybody did, but Abby especially.

"Okay guys," Jenny said, suddenly standing, "Are we ready to go Christmas Carolling?"

_No, _Connor thought. Abby was still cuddling with him. But he knew that it was time to leave. He sighed deeply as Abby stood up, still holding on to his hand.

"Abby," Connor asked her quietly, holding her back a pace as they all stepped outside into the snow. "Give me one little hint about your other loves, please." He had to know what would make her all cuddly again later, he just had to.

Abby chuckled as she squeezed his hand tighter, "Okay," she whispered back, "One of them is holding me hand."

She watched as Connor's face turned from confused to ecstatic after a moment and then pulled him along to catch up with the others as she belted out the chorus of Jingle Bells.


End file.
